


Pernico 2

by imaklainer98



Series: "Pernico" [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: M/M, NicoxPercy, PJO, PercyxNico - Freeform, Sequel, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaklainer98/pseuds/imaklainer98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TBA: The Long-Awaited Sequel to "Pernico"<br/>*synopsis coming soon*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pernico 2

**Author's Note:**

> AN: When I first came up with the idea for "Pernico", it was very late at night and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was the summer of 2014, and I had just successfully finished my first year of high school and the first 2 PJO books. Also, I had spent COUNTLESS hours on IG gushing and fangirling over the prospect of Nico and Percy being a thing and still couldn't fathom that Rick would actually make one of his characters in a "so-called" middlegrade series, gay. But, he did and for that I am glad!  
> Anyway, I guess, I just never imagined that you all would love this as much as I did/do and it still baffles me when I get a message from someone, telling me how much they love this story.  
> So, thank you, all of you, who supported this story of mine from the beginning and who still support it to this very day, by voting on the chapters and commenting on it.  
> It's now the summer of 2016, three years since I started "Pernico", and I have just once again successfully completed another year of high school (my 2nd last) and I will be hopefully reading the final 3 PJO books, soon! XD  
> Yeah, that's it. Hope you people like this long-(awaited, overdue) sequel! 
> 
>  
> 
> This story is dedicated to my readers, my followers, my online supporters and also just those who love Pernico as much as I do. May we always defy the impossible in whatever we do. <3 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

"Percy, can you and Nico come in here for a moment?", my mom asked, causing both my boyfriend and I to look up from our math homework and rush to the kitchen.  
Upon entering, I saw that she was sitting hunched over in a kitchen chair, still in her night robe, with a troubled expression etched into her usually relaxed face.  
As we went to join her at the table, her eyes shot up to us in alarm and there was a definite screeching sound as she pushed her chair back and stood.  
"Mom?!", I shouted, slightly confused, but mostly shocked at my mother's behaviour.  
This wasn't like her at all...  
"Miss Jackson!", Nico exclaimed, as we both stared up at her, unsure of what exactly was happening.  
Then, she let out a faint whisper that I only just heard.  
It was a word.  
A name off some sort.  
"Gabe.", my mother managed to get out before she rushed out of the kitchen and ran for the front door of our apartment.  
Now, bit of a backstory, Gabe is my stepfather.  
He likes to play poker, ignore me, and hurt my mom.  
I've known the jerk as long as I can remember, and that's a long time I can assure you.  
And, I'm sure he wouldn't be so bad, you know, if he just did his own thing, maybe got an actual paying job and didn't mooch so much, but that's all just some pipe-dream of mine.  
I think it was my mom's too, otherwise, I don't know why she'd ever settle for a guy like him, it just doesn't make sense.  
Also, it's not like she ever bothers to talk about him or why he lives with us, when the subject is brought up, at parties by her friends or even if I bring it up randomly, my mom will simply act like she doesn't have a clue who that is and then promptly walk away.  
That's why, as I stand there in the kitchen with Nico, both of us wide-eyed as we stare at her, it's a total shock to hear her mention him.  
Gabe.  
The name of a man (if you could even call him that!) who has mistreated her for far to long.  
A man (idiot, more like!) who just doesn't know how to treat her and someday, is going to regret treating her so badly.  
I'll make sure of it.  
Nico and I.  
I'll drown him in a tsunami and he'll send creepy corpses after him.  
We'll make him pay for what he's done.  
Someday...  
But, for now though, I must make sure my mom's okay.  
"Mom?", I ask, one of my hands reaches out to grab her's.  
Nico likewise, steps closer to us.  
"Mom, you okay?", I try again, I'm practically squeezing her hand for dear life, now.  
Slowly, she lets out a breath, nods and gently sits back down on the chair again.  
"I'm fine, Percy. I'm fine...", her voice begins to trail off, so that the last part is only a whisper.  
She raised her eyes to us once more and then said with a sudden finality: "I think it's high time you boys went back to camp."  
Then, she nods, silently agreeing with herself and finishes the thought by saying: "Yes...yes...Percy...Nico...go back your things...I-I'll drive you to camp before sunset."  
And with that, she stands and goes to her room to get dressed, leaving my boyfriend and I still at the kitchen table, both of us staring dumbstruck at the spot she just was sitting.  
"P-Perce?", Nico began to ask, but I silence him with a hand.  
"C'mon, we'll talk about this later. Let's go pack."  
Then, we both walk back to my room, confused, alone, but holding onto each other for support.  
One thing's for certain.  
Something is not right with my mom, Sally Jackson, and I'm going to find out what...


End file.
